


Nephilim

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Shower, F/M, Falling In Love, Language, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A one night stand brings big changes to (Y/n).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised myself no more multi-chapter fics until I finished one, but I wanted to show off this one. Plus, I’m really excited to see how Jack is going to be portrayed. And instead of Cas getting stabbed at the end of season 12 the way we saw, in this Lucifer missed and just like sliced his arm or something.

(Y/n) kicked off her heels outside the bunker before she made her way in. She had been coming in late for a while now and had learned early on that the metal staircase would wake people up. Quietly, she made her way inside, the heavy door was not something that she could stop from slamming, but thankfully, Dean and Sam weren’t waiting at the bottom of the staircase, guns pointed at her.

The bunker was almost silent except for the sound of Dean’s snoring and the small noise of the TV that was in the library. Curious, (Y/n) made her way towards that noise, wondering if Sam and Jack were up watching things together. Instead, she saw Jack sitting there, laughing at Scooby Doo, while Cas was perched in a chair, reading a book.

“Cas?” (Y/n) asked. He looked up at her, a smile spreading on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Jack doesn’t sleep much and he kept asking Sam and Dean question after question.” He looked over at the TV. “And I found this show to be entertaining to both young and old.” (Y/n) smiled as you watch Scooby jump into Shaggy’s arms.

“I used to watch this show when I was little.” (Y/n) said with a sad smile. “Before everything happened.” Cas nodded.

“What did you do tonight? Dean was a little annoyed you didn’t ask him to the bar.” Cas said.

“I just needed to do something.” She said with a shrug. “I’m going to shower and head to bed. I have a feeling Dean’s going to wake me up early as punishment.” She smiled at Jack. “Goodnight Jack.” He looked up at her, a big smile on his face. He absolutely loved (Y/n). She was almost like a mother figure to him.

“Goodnight (Y/n).” She waved goodnight to Cas before heading to the shower.

She stood in the shower, thinking about her trip. She had done something, and that something had a name that slipped her at the moment. But he did have the most beautiful blue eyes, reminding her of someone. Dean would have to forgive her for needing a little release. She would buy him a round the next time. Challenge him to a round of dart. Be his wing woman. She’d just deal with it in the morning.

She climbed out of the shower and dried off before heading to her room. Jack and Cas were still in the library, Dean was still snoring, and she was sure that Sam was fast asleep in his room. Jack kept them on their toes, and more often than not, she was the one that was babysitting him, so they deserved the exhausting day they had.

She used her hair dryer and brushed her hair, sitting at the desk in her room. She sighed softly to herself as she put her brush down and crawled into her bed. She loved being here, she loved being with her boys, but she felt like something was missing from her life.

Maybe someday she would find it.

****

Three Months Later

“I’m fine Sam.” (Y/n) growled as he led her back into the bunker. Dean had come down with something, so he was home with Cas and Jack while Sam and (Y/n) handled a simple haunting. At least, it would have been simple if the ghost hadn’t been a fan of knives in a past life. It caused (Y/n) to get sliced up some, and Sam wasn’t happy.

“Yeah, so you told me as you were bleeding out in my Charger.” Sam grumbled. He couldn’t remember a whole lot from his soulless time, but he remembered his love for the Dodge that Cas had destroyed. So, he got himself a new one.

“I wasn’t bleeding out.” (Y/n) snapped. Dean took one look at the bloody towel wrapped around (Y/n)’s arm and grabbed the first aid kit. Jack set by, watching Dean patch up (Y/n). It annoyed Dean, but he knew that Jack was really attached to (Y/n), since she was there for him due to Kelly’s death.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked. If (Y/n) wasn’t in so much pain, she might have noticed the worry on his face. “Should I heal you?”

“Nah.” (Y/n) said, waving the angel off. “My fault. I can live with it.” Dean chuckled.

“She’s been hanging around us too much Sammy.” He laughed. He finished stitching her up and gave her some of the good stuff. “Get to bed. Sam and I have another job in the morning and you are staying here with them.” He motioned over to Cas and Jack.

“Yeah, yeah.” She groaned, slowly getting up and making her way to her room. Jack watched her.

“She’s in pain.” He commented.

“Yeah, a knife wound will do that.” Dean grumbled, putting away the tools. “Just give her some sleep and she’ll be okay.”

****

The next morning, Dean and Sam left early and Cas made sure that (Y/n) was still breathing. She grumbled as she got up to change her bandages in the bathroom. Cas headed out to get some groceries, since the boys hadn’t went before they left for their hunt. Jack was settled in the library, watching Powerpuff Girls. (Y/n) washed her face before she removed the bandage on her arm, ready to clean and rebandage it.

Except, there was nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen when (Y/n) came out of the bathroom. She looked at him, watching him swirl pieces of Lucky Charms around in his bowl. The cereal, bread, butter, and milk was about all there was in the house. She was just glad that he was eating something.

“Hey Jack, did you heal my arm last night?” (Y/n) asked.

“No. I’ve never tried to heal anyone.” He said, looking up at her. “Would you like me to try?”

“Oh, no. Thank you sweetheart.” She laughed some. “Cas must have done it.” She went to the toaster and put some bread in. As she waited for it to cook, she went to grab a glass from the cabinet, but it slid from her hand and shattered. “Son of a bitch!” She groaned. She reached down to pick up the shards, slicing her hand in the process. “Ow!!”

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, walking over towards her. She held her wounded hand, groaning.

“This just isn’t my week.” She mumbled. Jack went to help her clean up the glass when something caught his eye. Her hand was glowing.

“(Y/n).” Jack said.

“What?” She asked. He pointed at her hand and she followed his gaze, gasping. “What is this?! Get it off!” She shook her hand and the glowing stopped, but her hand was perfectly healed with barely a scar to show that there was ever an injury. (Y/n) looked up at Jack.

“I didn’t do that.” He said. (Y/n) just kept staring at him.

“I think I need to try this out some.”

****

Cas came back to the bunker around the same time as Sam and Dean. Garth had called on their way to the hunt and told them it was taken care of, so they turned around and headed back. Cas was rubbing his shoulder where Lucifer’s blade had stabbed him months before. It still hurt from time to time, mainly when he tried doing a lot of things with the arm.

“Need some help?” Dean asked as him and Sam came upon the angel. He looked at the hunters and offered a small smile.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” He said. They all took a few bags and headed inside, Dean mumbling about how if Garth was going to send other hunters out, he shouldn’t have called them. They made their way down the stairs of the bunker. Jack glanced up at them from the chair he was sitting on in front of (Y/n). She was sitting on the table, knife in hand and pulling it along her arm.

“What the hell?!” Dean called out, dropping his bags and running towards her. “What did you let her do this?!” He screamed at Jack. Cas and Sam ran over. Cas’s heart was beating fast as he saw the blood drip down her arm.

“Dean, wait. You don’t understand.” (Y/n) said.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s not like that.” She said. “Watch.” She held her arm out, and sure enough, it glowed again. She had done this a few times, Jack standing by, watching to make sure she healed each time. And she did.

“What the fuck?” Dean mumbled. He looked at Sam and Cas before looking back at (Y/n). “What happened on your hunt?”

“Nothing outside of my arm being sliced. Which, as you can see, is healed.” (Y/n) said. Cas walked up to her and touched her forehead, trying to figure out what was going on inside of her. After a moment, he pulled back and (Y/n) stumbled away.

“It’s impossible.” Cas whispered.

“What?” Sam asked.

“I thought after Jack, they would have had rules about this.” He said.

“What about me?” Jack asked. “What’s going on with (Y/n)?”

“She’s pregnant with a Nephilim.” Cas explained. (Y/n) stared at Cas.

“No. That’s impossible.” She said. “I can’t be pregnant, let alone with a Nephilim. I haven’t slept with…” She paused. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Dean asked. (Y/n) groaned.

“Three months ago, I went to a bar and slept with a guy.” She explained.

“So…you got pregnant with some random bar guy’s kid? And that guy just so happened to be an angel?” Sam asked. (Y/n) looked at him.

“I don’t need your judging.” She said. “When Dean sleeps with an Amazon and gets her pregnant, it’s ok? But when something like that happens to me, it’s a bad thing?” Cas placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax.” He said. “This is a very delicate pregnancy. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She smiled up at him.

“Well, you need to go to a doctor.” Dean said. “Pregnancy check ups and such.”

“And what are we doing to tell them if the baby has angel wings or something? He or she is just getting ready for their debut on the Victoria Secret runway?” (Y/n) asked. “We need like a hunter doctor or something.” Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

“Dean, the last time you were there, you were having a conversation with Death.” Sam said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Just because his office is above a Chinese restaurant doesn’t mean anything.” Dean said. “He won’t hurt her.”

“He looks like Freddy Krueger. One look at him and (Y/n) won’t want to go back.” Sam argued. “Plus, isn’t he all the way in South Dakota?”

“We can stop and see Jody while we’re there.” Dean said. “Come on, family road trip. You, me, Cas, (Y/n), the son of the devil, and the bastard child of an angel. Let’s do it.” Sam sighed and looked at (Y/n).

“It’ll be okay.” He said. (Y/n) never felt so out of the loop, but it wouldn’t be the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bags and the cooler were stowed in the truck so that (Y/n), Cas, and Jack could crowd in the backseat. (Y/n) was in the middle of them, a hand on her belly. She had just recently found out that she was pregnant, but she knew she had to protect it at all cost. She looked over at Jack, who was staring out the window, and wondered if Kelly had been the same way with him.

“Comfy back there?” Dean asked, looking up in the rearview mirror. “Because we have about a six hour drive.” (Y/n) groaned.

“We’re going to have to get a minivan at this point.” She mumbled. She sighed, her stomach growling some. They had left the bunker before she really had a chance to eat. She had forgotten about her toast when her and Jack had discovered her ability.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked. (Y/n) looked up at him.

“Yeah, just a little hungry. But I can wait until we get to South Dakota.” Cas shook his head.

“That’s not safe.” He said. “I can ask Dean to pull over…”

“No, no.” (Y/n) said, resting a hand on her belly. “I’ll just sleep on the way there. I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine.” She rested her head on the seat behind her. Cas sighed. Sam turned around.

“We can stop (Y/n).” He said. But she pretended to be asleep. She didn’t want to hear it right now. She was already agitated at everything, she wasn’t ready to deal with Dean whining because she ran into a Circle K for five minutes to get food. He shrugged and turned around, listening to the music Dean was playing. (Y/n) opened her eyes and got her headphones out of her bag and fell asleep listening to her phone.

At one point, she moved in her sleep, resting her head against Cas. He smiled some and wrapped an arm around her, letting her get comfortable. Jack looked over at them.

“Is that uncomfortable?” Jack asked. He was barely heard over the music that Dean was playing. Cas looked down at (Y/n) before looked back up at Jack.

“No, it’s fine.” He said. “She needs her rest.”

“But she is on your shoulder. The one that you said hurts.” Cas looked down at her. Yeah, the feeling of her head pressing on his shoulder did hurt some, but he couldn’t be bothered by it.

“It’s alright Jack.” Cas said softly. “I’ll just put ice on my shoulder later.” Jack nodded but watched them for a second. He couldn’t understand why Cas would let (Y/n) lay her head on his shoulder if it was causing him pain. “You know that movie that (Y/n) and I watched with you? About the queen with ice powers and the talking snowman?”

“Olaf!” Jack said happily. Cas couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, exactly. Olaf was willing to stand by a fire to help Ana. Because he cares for her.” Jack nodded, seeming to understand the reference. Cas and (Y/n) watched movies with him, taught him different things about the outside world, and acted as stand in parents to him. Jack had already said that Cas was his father, and when he did, he took one look at Cas and announced that (Y/n) was his mother. Something about Cas had made him decide that.

He saw something that Cas let no one else see.

“How much longer?” Jack asked. “I sense that (Y/n) is uncomfortable and your shoulder is in pain.”

“You can sense she’s uncomfortable?” Cas asked, frowning a little. Jack nodded.

“She’s hungry, and stressed. And she thinks the car smells like men.” Jack explained. But of course, that is the one part that Dean caught.

“Baby does not smell.” Dean grumbled. Sam sniffed the air and slightly rolled down the window. Dean side eyed his brother but didn’t say anything. “We’ll be in Sioux Falls soon. We’ll eat and then go to the doctor.” Cas looked down at (Y/n), sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wished that he could sense things about her like Jack could. He sighed softly.

****

Cas gently woke (Y/n) up as they made their way into Sioux Falls. Dean hadn’t quite obeyed speed limits the whole way, so they got their faster than they thought they would. (Y/n) groaned softly. She was cramped and hungry, she just wanted to curl up in her own bed, eat a big bowl of mac and cheese, and not be on her way to see the doctor that helped Dean commit suicide to talk to death years ago.

They decided not to eat at the Chinese place under the office though. That was a smart move. Instead, they opted for a small diner down the street from it. They ate up, some of them hungrier than others. But as they paid the check and headed back towards the car, (Y/n)’s nerves were starting to get the best of her. And Jack could sense it. He reached out and held (Y/n)’s hand just like she did for him when he was scared.

“You alright?” Sam asked, looking at (Y/n). She put on her brave face, the one she had mastered after all these years.

“Of course.” She lied. Jack was about to speak up, but she gave his hand a squeeze, silently asking him not to say anything. Part of being in the family was knowing when to keep things from the others. Jack was confused, but didn’t say anything. Instead, they made their way into the building and headed up to the floor while the guy on the bottom floor buzzed the good doctor.

“Dean Winchester.” Dr. Robert said, walking out of his apartment. “Please tell me you’re not here for me to kill again.”

“No, no.” Dean laughed. “We have a bit of a situation.” He motioned to (Y/n).

“Is this the pregnant woman you texted Eva about?” He asked. “Can’t you just go to a normal doctor?”

“Not exactly.” He said. “The baby is half angel.”

“…oh…” Robert said. “Well, that changes things. Come on.” He led them into the office. “We’ll start with the blood work so while I’m doing your ultrasound, Eva can be running the labs for me.” He led (Y/n) to a chair and Eva immediately got some tubes of blood and left with them before (Y/n) could even realize what was going on. Robert pulled an old ultrasound machine from the corner.

“Have you had to use this in a while?” Sam asked. Robert laughed.

“I used it last week on Mrs. Kim’s cow.” He laughed. He went to work spreading the jelly on (Y/n)’s stomach and placing the wand on it. “So, which one of you is the lucky father?” He asked.

“None of them.” (Y/n) said, sounding ashamed. Robert just nodded, looking around on the screen. (Y/n) turned her head and locked her eyes with Cas’s bright blue ones. She turned away, not wanting to see him judging her. She knew Sam and Dean both were, but it bugged her more that he would be thinking the same thing as them.

“There you go.” Robert said, pointing at the screen. “That little blob right there is your baby.” He smiled at (Y/n).

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Dean asked, staring. Robert shrugged.

“You can’t tell quite yet. At this stage, there is no gender.” He explained. “I’m going to go look at your lab results and we can discuss things farther.” He handed (Y/n) some wipes and left. (Y/n) cleaned herself up and left her shirt fall down. She couldn’t make eye contact with any of them, but Jack stood in front of the monitor.

“I looked like that once.” He said, staring at the image. (Y/n) nodded.

“Yeah.” She smiled at him. His eyes were so full of wonder. Robert came back in then.

“I estimate your due date to be around July 4th.” Robert explained. “And I think that you should try to get checked out as many times as possible. If you can make the trip up here.” (Y/n) nodded. “We can find out the sex of the baby in a few months. And you’ll probably start to feel movement soon.” He handed her a picture of the ultrasound. “First baby picture.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at the small blob. After a few more instructions, they left the office.

“What are you guys doing here?” A voice asked as they made their way to the Impala. (Y/n) smiled.

“Jody!” She said. The sheriff walked up to them.

“Long way to go for Chinese food.” She laughed. Jack tripped a little then, bumping into (Y/n) and causing her to drop the ultrasound photo. Jody reached down and picked it up, looking her right in the eye. “Is this yours?” She asked. (Y/n) nodded. Jody’s eyes darkened. “Dean Winchester, what the hell did you do?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do you think I did something?” Dean asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. Jody just stared him down.

“The baby isn’t his.” (Y/n) explained. Jody relaxed some.

“Sorry, I just thought Dean of all people would be the one telling me he got someone pregnant.” Jody explained. Dean looked at everyone, but no one would make eye contact with him.

“Oh, come on!” Dean grumbled. Jody looked over at (Y/n).

“So, if it’s not Dean, whose is it?” Jody asked.

“Random bar guy.” (Y/n) told her. Jody nodded, understanding that. (Y/n) shifted awkwardly, wrapping her coat around herself more. She didn’t want to talk about this. Jack looked over at her, sensing that she was upset.

‘I would like to go home.” Jack announced, reading (Y/n)’s mind. She looked at him and smiled some, silently thanking him for saying something. Jody hugged (Y/n) then.

“Well, we are so having a baby shower for you.” She laughed. “And you can tell me more of the details later. I have to go. Duty calls and all that.” She looked at Dean. “Sorry about me accusing you.” Dean shrugged and waved it off.

After saying goodbye to Jody, they made their way back to the car. (Y/n) didn’t sleep much on the ride home. She just stared at the afternoon kissed landscape going by. Her thoughts were going by as fast as the Impala was driving.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with a half angel baby.

She was pregnant with a half angel baby that was due July 4th…

It seemed to hit her then and there, because when they got to the bunker, she was out the door and in her room before anyone could say anything. Everyone just looked at each other, but left her alone for the rest of the evening.

By morning, she managed to put her façade on and pretended she was fine.

****

A month had gone by and she skipped the doctor’s appointment she was supposed to go to. Dean and Sam took hunting jobs, leaving her home with Cas and Jack. Jack had become curious about the whole concept of babies, and kept asking questions left and right. And since Jack and Cas didn’t require much sleep, he would ask his questions to Cas.

“Will it be big like me or little like a puppy?” Jack asked as he set in the kitchen, watching Cas take inventory.

“Probably small.” Cas said. He honestly had no idea. The only reason Jack was big was because Kelly had prayed that he would grow up fast to survive the world around him.

“Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?” He asked. Cas sighed.

“We will not find out for a few more months.” Cas explained.

“Is that why (Y/n) is sad?” Jack asked. “Because she can’t buy anything for the baby yet?” Cas looked up at Jack from where he was crouched.

“She’s sad?” HE asked. Jack nodded. “How do you know?”

“I can hear it.” He answered. Cas nodded and went back to counting how many rolls of paper towel they had and how many cans of soup they were going to need. “Should I go talk to her?”

“About what?” Cas asked, trying to pretend that he wasn’t worried about (Y/n).

“About why she’s sad.” Jack said with a shrug. Cas sighed and shook his head.

“Why don’t you go watch some cartoons?” Cas asked, standing up and stretching. “I think Spongebob is on.” Jack’s face lit up and he took off. Cas sighed and made his way to (Y/n)’s room. He could hear soft crying coming from inside. He knocked and made his way in. (Y/n) was settled in a chair, arms wrapped around herself. “(Y/n)?”

“Cas.” She said, wiping her eyes. “I didn’t hear you. What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” He walked forward. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.” She whispered, tears falling free again. Cas frowned.

“What do you mean?” HE asked. She looked up at him.

“I saw what happened to Kelly. I don’t want to die.” (Y/n) explained. “I don’t want my baby to be raised by Sam and Dean. I’m sure they could manage, but I see how Dean treats Jack. I just…I can’t do this Cas.” He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. She watched him.

“Kelly had the unfortunate luck of being the host to the devil’s child.” Cas explained. “As far as I can tell, this is no archangel child inside you.”

“Cas…”

“And as for if something happens, I will make sure that Dean doesn’t treat your child the way he treats Jack. He will not want to cross me.” (Y/n) nodded, but the tears were still falling freely down her face. He reached up and gently cupped her face. “And I will not let anything happen to you. I will let myself die first.” They stared at each other for a second before Cas finally grew brave and stood some, pressing his lips to (Y/n)’s. She gasped softly, but didn’t pull away.

They had been dancing around each other for years. There was always something in the way, something stopping them from taking that step. But now, that something that just last year was pushing them apart, was now pulling them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Cas, (Y/n), and Jack were left home a lot. Cas thought he was of better use at the bunker, since his powers hadn’t worked right since he took an angel blade to the shoulder. (Y/n) was nesting, and since Sam and Dean knew to take their shoes off before coming in (well, now they did), (Y/n) could scrub the floor until it was clean enough to eat off of.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked one day while (Y/n) was scrubbing on the tables in the war room.

“I want everything clean.” She said.

“I can tell there is something more to that statement.” Jack said. (Y/n) sighed and put down her scrub brush. She looked at Jack.

“I…I don’t know who my baby’s father is. So I don’t know if they’re the child of an archangel or what. So I want this house clean so no one has to do it for a while afterwards.” (Y/n) explained. Jack looked at her.

“Why would you not be able to clean it after you give birth?” Jack asked. (Y/n) smiled sadly at Jack.

“Sweetheart, you’re the only other Nephilim that I know.” She explained. “And I’m afraid that I’m not going to make it. So I’m trying to do things that I can to be useful. I still have a few months to go, but I don’t want to leave you guys all the mess. I don’t want to leave Cas and you.”

“Is this where we hug?” Jack asked. (Y/n) laughed a little and opened her arms for the taller man.

“We can hug anytime Jack.” She said. He wrapped her up in his arms, squeezing her some. But it was okay.

She didn’t know that Cas was standing outside the room and heard her whole confession. Cas looked up at the ceiling, trying to make a link with Chuck, even though he was busy doing other things.

“Father, I don’t know if you’re listening, but I am about to break a rule of yours.” Cas explained. “The Nephilim has already been created, so I don’t see the harm in it.” Cas closed his eyes for a second then headed into the War Room.

He had something very important he needed to ask (Y/n).

****

The baby finally started to squirm and move hours after Sam and Dean left to take care of a coven in St. Cloud. (Y/n) was entering her sixth month and she wanted to wait until the baby started to move before she found out the gender. She called Dr. Robert and set up an appointment with Eva for the week after.

But tonight, she had something important to do.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked as (Y/n) grabbed a pair of white flip flops to match her sundress.

“Uh…for a walk?” She said.

“Can I join you?” He asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Uh…I don’t know…” She looked around, trying to find something to distract Jack with, but finding nothing. She sighed. “Fine, you can come. But anything you see or hear cannot go back to Sam and Dean. Got it?”

“Sure.” Jack said, feeling a little out of the loop. But then again, he always felt out of the loop. (Y/n) slipped on her flip flops and made her way outside with Jack following right behind her. She walked through the grass towards a small pond on the grounds. A large tree stood there with fresh leaves. “There Castiel.” Jack said.

“I know.” (Y/n) said. Jack looked over at her.

“(Y/n)? What’s going on?” Jack asked. (Y/n) smiled at Jack.

“When two people love each other, sometimes they commit their lives to each other.” She walked towards Cas with Jack right behind her.

“Jack.” Cas said. (Y/n) offered a smile.

“HE didn’t want to be left behind.” She explained. Cas nodded.

“Good. I have someone he needs to meet then.” Cas explained. (Y/n) was confused until she saw someone walk out from behind a tree.

“Chuck?” She asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I insisted he come down for this.” Amara said, following behind her brother. “This is a special occasion after all.”

“What’s going on?” Jack asked. “Who are they?” Chuck walked forward.

“You must be Jack.” He said. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He stuck out his hand. “My name’s Chuck. And this is Amara.” Jack took his hand and looked at (Y/n) or Cas for more information.

“God and his sister.” (Y/n) explained. Jack’s eyes widened. “So, why are you guys here?” She was feeling a little nervous. Amara walked forward and handed her some flowers.

“We heard about your situation.” She explained. “And what Cas and you are planning on doing. We wanted to be here for it.” She smiled at (Y/n). “It’s the least we can do after everything you have been through.”

“You’re not mad about the child?” (Y/n) asked. Chuck shook his head.

“Not at you. You were tricked.” He explained. “I don’t blame the Nephilim’s or the human parents. My children know better. But honestly, I’m not even sure whose it is.” (Y/n) nodded. “Shall we do this?” Cas took (Y/n)’s hand and smiled at her.

Chuck started reciting passages, talking about stories from the Bible and other religious works. The whole time, (Y/n) and Cas faced each other, hands locked and smiles on their faces. Jack stood off to the side with Amara, who was wiping at her eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Jack asked. “Are you upset?”

“No, no.” Amara said. “Wedding’s just get to me. I might be the Darkness, but look how happy they are.”

“Wait…wedding?” Jack asked. “Is it because I chose Castiel as my father and (Y/n) as my mother?”

“I think you picked up on something that was long before you were born.” Amara explained. Jack nodded and watched as rings were placed on Cas and (Y/n)’s fingers and they kissed. Chuck smiled at them. Normally, he would not allow for his children to marry humans, but he had secretly been rooting for Cas and (Y/n) for a long time.

“So, why didn’t you want to do this when the Winchester’s were here?” Chuck asked as they all headed inside the bunker. The boys weren’t due back yet, and (Y/n) knew it probably wouldn’t be a great idea for Chuck to be here now.

“Well, you know how they are.” (Y/n) giggled. Chuck laughed.

“Ah, yes. We all do.” He said. Jack yawned then. He didn’t need a lot of sleep, but he wasn’t a full angel, so he couldn’t live without it.

“Are you tired?” (Y/n) asked. Jack nodded and headed towards the room he had made for himself, which was the library. It had an extremely comfy couch. “Well, thank you for everything Chuck.”

“You’re welcome.” He said, hugging (Y/n). “Enjoy your honeymoon. Isn’t it just great that Jack needed a nap now?” He chuckled before Amara and himself left. (Y/n) and Cas looked at each other with knowing smiles before taking each other’s hand and heading back to (Y/n)’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Does it hurt?” (Y/n) asked as she ran her fingers over the healing wound on Cas’s shoulder. His grace would heal a lot of things, but a wound dealt by an angel blade didn’t heal so easily. And it would scar badly. Cas watched her gently trace the jagged wound with her fingers.

“Sometimes.” Cas said. “I’ll forget about it and overwork it.” (Y/n) set up, the blanket falling away from her body as she leaned over to gently kiss it. He ran his hand down her back, taking in her own scars. A bite from a black dog, a few claw marks, and ones from being thrown around by demons. She looked into his eyes and smiled, but he could see tears forming. He cupped her cheek and swiped a tear away. “What is it?”

“I’m scared.” She whispered. “What if this baby opens another tear and Lucifer gets out? Or something worse comes over here? Azazel could come back. Or the Leviathans. Lilith. Ruby. I have a list.”

“Shhh.” Cas pulled her back down to lay on his chest. “Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You don’t know for sure.” (Y/n) said. “We’ve only witnessed Jack’s birth. And that didn’t exactly end up well for a lot of people.” Cas sighed and pulled her closer to his side.

“As long as it’s not the offspring of an archangel, you should be fine.” Cas tried to reassure her, but he knew that it probably wouldn’t do much good. He just held her close to him, her head nestled under his chin. “Why don’t you just close your eyes and rest? We’ll head to the doctor soon to find out the gender.” (Y/n) was silent for a second, but Cas could tell something was on her mind. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” She said quietly.

“(Y/n)…” Cas said soothingly. She shook softly.

“What if they try to kill the baby?” She whispered.

“Who?” Cas asked.

“The angels wanted this baby for a reason. So, what if…what if the demons want it dead. Or what if the Winchester’s thing that…that the baby couldn’t be trusted.” She said softly. Cas felt a little anger. At how Dean had treated Jack. At the things that had been said right in front of (Y/n). At everything that had come out of this. The only good thing Cas could see was laying in his arms.

“I won’t let anything happen.” Cas promised. “I will never let anything happen to you.”

****

“Cas! (Y/n)! Jack! We’re back.” Dean called out as they made their way into the bunker a couple days later. Jack was sitting at a table, reading a comic book. Sam walked up to him.

“Watchya reading?” Sam asked. Jack held up a Batman comic that (Y/n) had bought him at a thrift store. “Oh, I was more into Superman as a kid. But I think that Dean really enjoyed Batman.” He looked around. “Where’s (Y/n) and Cas?”

“They went to pick something up.” Jack explained. “(Y/n) had a doctor’s appointment yesterday and ordered something from a bakery afterwards.” Dean and Sam looked at each other. They were about to say something when the bunker door opened and Cas and (Y/n) walked in. Cas was carrying a white box while (Y/n) carried a bag with some markers and other miscellaneous things in it.

“Sam! Dean!” Cas said. “Welcome home.” (Y/n) seemed a little hesitant around them. Normally, she would run up and hug both of them, but now, she seemed like she wanted to take a step away from them.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, looking at (Y/n). Maybe something had happened while they were gone…

“Oh, everything’s fine.” She said, finally smiling and hugging them. “I’m glad you guys are home. This wasn’t something that I wanted to do over Skype.”

“Doing what?” Sam asked. (Y/n) just smiled and went with Cas to the kitchen.

“You guys go clean up while I get set up!” She called out to them. “We’re having dinner and playing a game.” Sam and Dean looked at each other, but Jack was happy. He loved games.

****

“Okay, what’s going on?” Dean asked as he took a piece of pizza. (Y/n) stood by the large white board and drew a line down the middle. On one side she wrote Boy, and on the other, she wrote Girl.

“Names.” She said. “Throw me some names for me to write on the board.”

“Mary.” Sam said.

“Kelly.” Jack added.

“Angus.” Dean added. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. She wrote all the names on the board as they came to her. Finally, once they had a decent amount of names, they started a game of MASH. Taking turns, they counted the amount they had settled on and crossed the name out until one name was left on each list.

“So, for boys we have James.” (Y/n) said, smiling over at Cas for a second. “And for girls, we have Layla.” Dean put his feet up on the table in front of him.

“So we just have to wait until the little sucker comes out, right?” He asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Is this what your doctor’s appointment was about?” Sam asked. (Y/n) smiled. Cas got up and brought the white box in and set it on the table. (Y/n) got plates.

“Who wants some cake?” She asked. Her and Cas didn’t even know what the baby was yet. They wanted to be surprised along with their friends. Carefully, (Y/n) cut the cake and looked at Cas. He nodded, encouraging her. She slowly lifted the piece and placed it on a plate.

It was pink.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) was painting a room with Jack’s help when her phone rang. She looked over at Jack, who was using the rolled to paint long, pink strokes on the wall, while she worked on the white trim and little details.

“Keep up the good work sweetheart.” She said with a smile. Jack couldn’t help but smile at her. She picked up her phone.

“Hello?” She asked.

“(Y/n)!” Jody cheered. “How are you feeling?”

“Great actually.” (Y/n) said, rubbing a hand on her belly. Outside of still being surprised about her baby healing her and other little things, this was just like a normal pregnancy. “What can I do for you today?”

“Well, I was talking with Claire and Alex, and we’ve decided that we want to throw you a baby shower.” Jody said. (Y/n) went to argue, but Jody cut her off. “Donna is coming from Minnesota. She said that she told people her sister was having a baby and they all wanted to give gifts.” (Y/n) laughed some. Donna would often joke that (Y/n) was the little sister she always wanted.

“Well, Cas and I will make our way up there then.” (Y/n) said. “What day?”

“Saturday if you can make it.” Jody said. (Y/n) smiled.

“Saturday is perfect. Thank you guys for this. I’ll see you then.” (Y/n) hung up and went to find Cas. He was sweeping the floor in the hallway. “Where are Sam and Dean?” She asked.

“Supply run.” He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He dropped his broom and pulled her close to him to kiss her back. He loved that he got to do this now. It had always been something he had wanted to do. “Why don’t we just tell them about us?” Cas asked when she pulled away a moment later. He missed the moment of fear in her eyes.

“N-no. Let’s just wait.” (Y/n) said. “I just…don’t think the time is right.”

“Okay, sure.” Cas said, a little confused but not wanting to make her mad. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Jody is throwing a baby shower for me.” (Y/n) said. “It’s Saturday. I thought maybe we could drive up there a little early.” Cas smiled and was about to say something when the boys came in.

“We got the chocolate you’ve been asking for.” Dean said. “And the carrot sticks.”

“Oooo thanks boys.” (Y/n) said, taking the items from them and heading to the kitchen. “I’ll make sure to take some of these with us when we leave in a few days.”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked, looking at Cas.

“Jody is throwing (Y/n) a baby shower.” Cas explained. “So we are going to take the truck and head up a little early. Maybe stop by Dr. Robert’s office to get her checked up.”

“Great! I miss Jody’s. And Claire owes me a rematch at mini golf.” Dean said. (Y/n) popped her head out of the kitchen and looked at Cas. When he looked back at her, she walked out of the kitchen.

“Dean, you know that baby showers are for women, right?” She asked.

“Well, Cas is going.” Dean pointed out.

“Well, Dean, technically just my body is male. I am an interdimensional being with no gender.” Cas explained. Dean just looked from Cas to (Y/n). Things had been really weird between the two of them since Dean and Sam had came back from their hunting binge. He tried asking Jack, but he just pretended he didn’t know what was going on.

“Is there a reason you don’t want Sam and I to go?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No. I just didn’t think you’d want to go…” She said.

“Well, we want to.” Dean said before Sam could say they weren’t going to go. (Y/n) nodded and headed back to the nursery to check on Jack. Cas picked his broom back up and started sweeping. “Wait, does this mean we have to get her a gift now?”

“Well, that would be nice.” Sam said. Dean sighed.

“Go get Jack. We’ll go shopping.” He said. Sam nodded and got Jack, who wasn’t happy about giving up his paiting duties until Sam explained what they were going to do.

Jack already loved baby Layla and wanted to get things for her.

****

Thursday night, Cas and (Y/n) climbed into the truck while Dean, Sam, and Jack got in the Impala. (Y/n) had convinced Dean to let her and Cas drive separately, because she wasn’t sure what they would be getting at the baby shower and she didn’t want to stow the baby’s things with blood stained knives and cursed objects.

“At least we have a little alone time.” (Y/n) said, holding Cas’s hand as he drove.

“If we told them about us…” He felt her hand tighten some. “(Y/n)?”

“Please don’t.” She whispered. He could see how scared she was, and realized what was happening. Paranoia. He had seen it with Kelly at some parts.

“Okay, we won’t.” Cas soothed her. “Just breath for me, okay?” (Y/n) nodded and relaxed. Cas looked forward as they drove, worry starting to creep into his mind.

****

“You do realize baby showers are for girls, right?” Jody said as you all walked in.

“We brought gifts.” Jack said, holding up a pink bag. Sam had helped him pick out a present for Layla, and he had to stop him from loading up the cart with things. Jody laughed and led them into the living room where Claire, Alex, and Donna were already gathered. Soon, conversation was flowing as was food. Dean got himself a beer, even though Jody had planned on it being alcohol free. Presents were opened, (Y/n) going on and on about each one.

“You guys are staying the night, right?” Jody asked. “I don’t think it’s good for (Y/n) to be travelling that far in such a short time.”

“We’ll stay at a motel.” Dean said. Jody shook her head.

“(Y/n) is staying in my guest room.” She said. “Who knows what’s going on in those rooms…”

“Uh, can Cas stay?” (Y/n) asked. “Just in case something happens, he’s right there and can help.” Jody smiled.

“Of course.” She said. Claire and Alex were mumbling to each other about how Cas and (Y/n) were totally together, but it went unheard by most. Grumbling, Dean left with Sam and Jack in tow. Cas carried (Y/n)’s things up to her room. “(Y/n), come here.” Jody said. (Y/n) walked over to her.

“What is it Jody?” She asked.

“I know that you didn’t ask for Cas to be here just for support.” She reached down and grabbed (Y/n)’s left hand, holding it up. “The Winchester’s might be blind, but I can see a shiny new piece of metal.”

“Jody, please don’t say anything to them.” (Y/n) said, looking down.

“Why?” She asked. “I’m sure they would be happy. You both are their friends. And a cute couple.” (Y/n) shook her head.

“Dean is always talking bad about Jack. And he seems to have reverted to his old ways. That everything that isn’t human is wrong.” Tears filled her eyes. “I’m afraid of what he would do if he found out about Cas and me.”

“Dean would never hurt you.” Jody said. “But I won’t say anything. Just get some sleep okay? But enjoy your time with your husband.” (Y/n) nodded and quickly ascended the stairs, leaving Jody standing there, thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas left (Y/n) sleeping early the next morning. He knew that Jody was an early riser and wanted to ask her for help in cooking (Y/n) breakfast. Instead, he found Claire sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping on coffee and reading something on her tablet. He was about to turn around and walk out when she spotted him.

“Castiel.” She said. He sighed some. He had tried hard to make things up to her, but she just saw him as the bad guy. The one that took her dad away. But if he wouldn’t have, Jimmy would’ve still died. “So, did you knock (Y/n) up or something?”

“What?” Cas asked, looking confused. Claire looked up at him over her tablet.

“Did you get her pregnant?” She asked. Cas shook his head.

“The baby is not mine.” He said. Claire shook her head. “what?”

“Letting your wife sleep around with other angels? You’re either the best husband ever or the dumbest.” Cas stood across from her.

“She was not my wife at the time and I think I am a good husband.” He said. “Wait, how did you know that I married (Y/n)?” Claire pointed at his hand.

“That’s not dad’s wedding ring.” She explained. “His was gold. Yours is silver. Plus, mom gave me dad’s.” Claire pulled a chain out from under her shirt, showing off a gold wedding band. “Before she dropped me at my grandmas.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas said. Claire watched him.

“I like (Y/n). You better be good to her.” Claire’s firey eyes watched the angel walk around. “Because I know what to do to you if you hurt her.”

“I would never dream of hurting her.” Cas said. Claire nodded and put her tablet away.

“What are you doing up?” She asked, watching him walk around the kitchen.

“I wanted to make (Y/n) a nice breakfast, but I’m not sure what.” He said. “The only thing I can think of is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but I’m not sure that would be healthy for the baby.” Claire rolled her eyes and headed into Jody’s pantry, coming out a moment later with a box.

“When all else fails, there’s Aunt Jemima.” She said, showing off the red box of pancake mix. “And I’m feeling charitable, with all this baby talk and shit, so I’ll even help you make them.” Cas smiled softly. This was the best interaction he had had with Claire in a while without Dean running interference. So far, so good.

****

“Does that look right?” (Y/n) heard Cas ask as she came down the stairs.

“The edges burn sometimes. Those are the best ones.” Claire responded. “Jody always makes them gooey.”

“I do not!” Jody responded, making (Y/n) smile. There were footsteps coming towards (Y/n) then. She looked up to see Cas standing there with a smile on his face.

“I was just coming to wake you up.” He said, leaning down to kiss her gently. “How are you and Layla doing?”

“We’re both great.” She assured him, pressing another kiss to him as his hand rested on her belly.

“You guys better get in here before Claire eats all the pancakes!” Alex called out.

“Oh shut up!” Claire snapped. (Y/n) smiled and took Cas’s hand, walking into the kitchen. Jody watched them. She had promised (Y/n) that she wouldn’t spill the beans about the secret marriage to Sam and Dean, but, to Jody, it was a little unfair to leave them in the dark. But she had no idea what the pregnancy was doing to (Y/n), and she didn’t want to make things worse by betraying her trust.

****

Later found everyone back at Jody’s house. Sam, Dean, Jody, Claire, and Alex were teaching Cas how to play poker while (Y/n) and Jack relaxed in the living room, watching a movie. (Y/n) was humming to her belly, keeping a comforting hand on it. Jack looked down at her, watching.

“What is that?” He said.

“What is what?” She asked.

“The song. What song is that?” He asked.

“Remember that movie Cas and I watched with you a few weeks ago. Anastasia?” (Y/n) said. Jack nodded. “It’s the song she sings when she’s imagining the ball. “I ordered Layla a music box that plays that. She can put jewelry in it.” A headache started to form then. (Y/n) rubbed at her head.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked. (Y/n) tried to answer, but couldn’t find the words as the room started to blur away and her body sagged against Jack’s, causing him to scream for help.

****

“I’ve been looking for you.” A voice said as (Y/n) opened her eyes. “You’re not an easy woman to find. The Winchester’s are keeping you safe at least.” (y/n) looked around and found a man standing in front of her. She stood up.

“Who are you?” She asked. The man just smiled.

“Does she have a name yet?” He asked. (Y/n) wrapped an arm around her stomach. “I’m not going to hurt her. Or you.”

“What do you want?” (Y/n) asked.

“I simply want to know my daughter’s name.” He laughed. (Y/n)’s eyes widened and she backed away. He didn’t look like the man from the bar, but there had been quite a few drinks involved before they fell into bed. So things were a little distorted. 

“No…” (Y/n) said. He smiled at her. “Where did you take me?”

“I didn’t take you anywhere.” He said. “You’re still back wherever you are. I could find your brain, not your body. Trust me, if I had that location, I would be fetching you.”

“What do you want from me?” (Y/n) asked. He smiled at her.

“I just wanted to let you know that soon, we will be together again.” He stopped her from backing up. “You, me, and our little girl. We will train her to be the perfect weapon for heaven,” He smirked and lifted (Y/n)’s chin so she was looking at him. “And I will have you again.”

“No.” (Y/n) said. “Cas and the Winchester’s won’t let that happen.” He laughed and smiled down at her.

“You think they can stop me?” He asked. He kissed (Y/n)’s forehead and smiled. “Better get back home. Enjoy your time with Castiel. It’s limited.” Suddenly, her world went black again. 

She didn’t even get his name.

****

“(Y/n)!” Cas called out. Her eyes snapped open and she took a big breath of air. She looked around, seeing worried eyes looking down at her. She wiped at her face and her hand came away red with blood from her nose. “What happened?”

“He’s coming.” She whispered. “He talked to me.”

“He? Who?” Dean asked. (Y/n) looked at him. She was tired and having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she knew that she had to.

“Layla’s dad.” She said. “He’s coming for her. He’s coming for me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I just haven't had the motivation to write anything recently. But here this is. Sorry, it's trash :P

After muttering apologizes to Jody, everyone packed up all the things for Layla and hightailed it back to the bunker. Sam and Dean made sure that the sigils were all in place before heading out to stock up on all the supplies that (Y/n) would need for the remainder of her pregnancy. They weren’t sure how far the bunkers protection extended and they couldn’t risk her stepping outside for a brief moment and getting attacked again.

“So now I’m a prisoner in my own home?” (Y/n) sighed sadly as she set on her bed. Cas set in a chair by her desk and Jack was perched on a storage bench at the foot of her bed.

“It’s for the best.” Cas explained. “We don’t even know the name of the angel that attacked you. (Y/n) sighed and looked down at the ground.

“And you all will start going into overdrive, trying to find the angel before he finds Layla and me.” (Y/n) pointed out.

“I won’t be.” Jack said with a smile. (Y/n) tried to smile at the young Nephilim, but she just couldn’t. Instead, she just played with his hair. Cas got out of the chair and walked to (Y/n). He knelt in front of her.

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you and your child.” Cas said. “Even if that means dying in battle to protect you.”

“She’s yours too.” (Y/n) explained. Cas looked at her. “Jack isn’t yours, but he’s your son. Layla isn’t yours, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re her dad.” Cas couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. He placed his hands on her belly and spoke softly.

“Hi Layla. My name is Castiel. And I already love you and I haven’t even met you.” (Y/n) played with his hair. Jack stayed at a distance but watched them. (Y/n) noticed.

“You know Jack, if Cas is your dad and Layla’s dad, that makes you Layla’s brother.” Jack looked at (Y/n) then at Cas. 

“I’m…Layala’s brother?” He asked. (Y/n) nodded. “I’m a big brother like Dean?”

“Yes sweetie, if you want to be.” Jack jumped up and hugged (Y/n) before speaking to her belly like Cas had done.

“Don’t worry Layla. I will study Dean and see how to be the best big brother.” Jack said. (Y/n) looked over at Cas and smiled.

“So, do I at least get to leave my room?” (Y/n) asked. Cas laughed a little. 

“Of course,” He said. “Just not the bunker. It’s not exactly safe for you right now.” He thought for a second. “I wouldn’t go to the garage either. I don’t know how strong the protection is there.” (Y/n) sighed but accepted it. Only a couple more months. She rubbed her belly as she walked around.

She never thought she would miss the outdoors.

****

July was there before they knew it and (Y/n) was going stir crazy. She even got to the point that she was asking for pictures of trees and grass. It was getting quite stuffy inside and she had to force herself to stay inside the main bunker and not venture out into the garage or elsewhere. She remembered that Charlie couldn’t track their location up to five miles away from the bunker, but that would just give the angel looking for her an approximate location.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, watching (Y/n) walk up and down the halls of the bunker with no destination in mind.

“I’m fine.” She sighed. “I just want to go outside.”

“You know you can’t.” Sam said. He had noticed how she normally hung around with Cas when he was there, and it made her a little happier, but a dark depression had overtaken her when he was gone and she couldn’t even go outside to smell the flowers in the garden.

“I don’t want Layla to be trapped her for all her life.” (Y/n) said, heading back to the library and taking a seat in a chair.

“And she won’t be.” Sam said, following her. (Y/n) looked at the calendar on the all. Layla would be joining them any day now and (Y/n) wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle it. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure if she was going to survive it. She wasn’t sure if Layla would be a baby, or if she would be a young adult like Jack. Would she open a rift between worlds? She had too many questions and not enough answers. Sam set across from her.

“(Y/n).” He said softly. She looked up at him. “It’s all going to be okay. Robert said he’ll be here in the next couple days unless we say we need him now. And you have all of us. It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m glad you believe that Sam.” (Y/n) said softly. “One of us needs to.”

“I know it will be okay.” Sam said. (Y/n) nodded and looked around the library, laughing some. “What?”

“We need a couch.” She said, changing the subject. But it worked because Sam laughed.

“How about I make us some lunch?” Sam asked. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“Something light. My belly is tight today.” She said, rubbing it. Sam frowned some. “And I keep getting this slight pain.”

“(Y/n)…” Sam said. (Y/n) closed her eyes, groaning a little. A bulb in the lamp not far from her exploded, glass and sparks going all over. Sam jumped. (Y/n) opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

“Did…did I…” She looked at the lamp. Sam grabbed his phone. “What ae you doing?”

“Calling Dean and Cas and telling them to get back here right now.” Sam said.

“What? Why? What’s going on?” (Y/n) asked, groaning some.

“I think you’re going into labor.” Sam said, calling Dean. He didn’t care if Dean got mad that he couldn’t get all his firecrackers or whatever. This was a little more important.

Layla was about to join them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait between updates.

It wasn’t long after Sam called that (Y/n) screamed out and doubled over. It felt like she was being clawed from the inside. Sam ran back to her, helping her to her feet. He wasn’t sure where to take her so she could give birth. Her bedroom was the best bet, but he needed to change the sheets to a set of bloodstained ones that they used to cover the tables in the library when one of them was injured but couldn’t lay on a bed. Memory foam wasn’t exactly good when you had a really bad bleed that needed stitched up.

“Okay, (Y/n), Cas and Dean will be here any minute. They were just on their way back. I’m going to go get the old sheets for your bed.” He set her in a chair in her room. “Jack!” Jack quickly appeared in the doorway. His eyes were wide from the feeling in the air. “I need you to stay with her, okay. I’ll be right back.” Jack nodded and went to (Y/n).

“Jack, it hurts. It hurts.” She whimpered.

“I’m so sorry (Y/n).” Jack said. He tried to tap into his powers to help ease her pain, but he was coming up short. Sam came back then and made quick work of stripping her nice sheets off and replacing them with what could only be described as Civil War era bandages. “What now Sam?”

“Uh, I guess she needs to take her pants and underwear off before she gets on the bed.” Sam said, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous habit. Jack looked at him.

“She does that in front of us?” He asked. Sam laughed nervously.

“Jack, there’s going to be a lot done in front of us. Welcome to your sex ED crash course.” Sam offered his arm to (Y/n) so she could stand and take off those clothes. The shirt she was wearing was long and baggy, so it made it like she was in a hospital gown. “I wish Dr. Robert was here. I thought he was coming in today.”

“You and me both.” (Y/n) growled. Sam went to leave again. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get candles. We can’t have any more broken glass around a newborn or any open part of you.” Sam said. (Y/n) nodded.

“Good idea.” She said as she laid on the bed. Jack draped an old blanket of her to keep her warm until it was time to start pushing. “Jack, where’s my husband?”

“He’ll be here. Want me to go look for him and Dean?” He asked. She shook her head and reached out a hand to him.

“Please don’t go. I need someone.” She said. Jack stood by the bed, holding her hand. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt him as she squeezed, but he knew if Sam took his place, his hand might be broken. Sam came back quickly with as many unscented candles as he could find in the bunker, plus a couple of the calming Lavender candles (Y/n) kept around. He made the rounds of lighting them when the bunker door slammed and running feet could be heard. Cas appeared in the doorway first with Dean hot on his tail.

“(Y/n), just relax.” Cas said, go to the other side opposite from Jack.

“Easy for you to say.” (Y/n) said with large tears falling down her face. Cas wiped them away gently.

“I’m going to call Dr. Robert and see where he is. Maybe he can get here in enough time.” Dean said, grabbing his phone and stepping out of the room. Sam left to go fill a couple buckets with water and grab some towels. Cas kissed (Y/n)’s forehead.

“Cas, I’m gonna die.” (Y/n) whispered. Cas shook his head.

“No. This isn’t an archangel child. You’ll be fine. I promise.” He brushed back her hair. “Dean is getting Dr. Robert. Everything will be okay.” (Y/n) offered him a sad smile before laying back on the bed, trying to rest some. But Layla was coming fast, and (Y/n) knew the truth about her fate.

“Dr. Robert is two hours out.” Dean explained as he came back in, helping Sam carry some of the water. “Thank you can keep her in until then?” (Y/n) cried out and arched her back. “I’ll take that as a no…”

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked.

“Well, I thought we’d go for a nice mall walk…” Dean said. “We’re going to have to help her give birth.”

“Do you know anything about it?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

“I dated a girl once that had a pregnant cow on her farm.” Dean explained. “And there was a pregnant cat that hung around Lisa’s place and had her kittens under the porch. I think I got this.” He moved back over to (Y/n). “Do you think you can push?”

“Y-yeah.” (Y/n) whispered, nodding some. Cas held one hand, Jack held the other. Sam stood by, ready to help. Dean moved the blanket off of her, trying to keep any comments about anything to himself. (Y/n) squeezed at Jack and Cas’s hands. Sam watched her, watching as a yellow light started to make her glow.

“Uh, guys…” Sam said.

“Not now. I see Layla.” Dean said, ready to help guide her out.

“Dean…” Sam said again. Dean shook his head, ignoring Sam. Jack and Cas felt the heat radiating off of (Y/n). Sam started to back away.

“I’m sorry.” (Y/n) whispered, a tear falling down her face. “I love you.” She said as she looked over at Cas. Just then, there was a blinding force that knocked everyone back. Jack was the first one up after it, hearing the cries of a baby that laid between (Y/n)’s legs. He walked to her and carefully picked her up with one of the towels Sam had brought in. Sam looked up at him.

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked, pushing himself to his feet. He looked to see Jack holding the crying little baby. Cas pushed himself up off the floor and looked over at Jack and the Winchesters.

“How is she?” Cas asked.

“She looks good.” Sam said. “She’s crying, so there’s nothing blocking her lungs. She looks healthy.” Cas nodded then turned back to (Y/n). Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. Cas shook her gently.

“(Y/n), wake up. You need to meet Layla.” Cas said. But (Y/n)’s head just rolled when he shook her and she made no move to wake up. “(Y/n)?” Dean, Sam, and Jack looked up at him. “(Y/n), wake up.”

“Cas…” Sam said, making his way over and touching her pulse point. “She’s…”

“No.” Cas said. “No, no, no. I promised her.” Sam shook his head. “Jack, come over here.” Jack handed Layla to Dean and walked over to Cas. “You’re going to help me bring her back.” He held his hand over her head and chest, hoping to jump start her brain and heart. Jack did the same, but nothing was working. “Come on Jack!”

“I can’t Castiel. I’m sorry.” Jack said. 

“Damn it! What good are you?” Cas snapped.

“Cas, enough.” Sam said.

“Shut up Sam!” Cas growled. “Did you just lose your wife? No. I did. Now someone help me!”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked. Layla kept crying in his arms. Cas pulled (Y/n) into his arms and held her close. Jack took Layla from Dean, her calming a little. He walked over to Cas and (Y/n). Dean looked over at Sam. “When did they get married? Why didn’t they tell us?”

“I don’t know.” Sam said. He watched as Jack set on the bed next to (Y/n), holding Layla. “Tragic looking family.”

“I mean, they are a part of our family.” Dean said. “Let’s give them a minute.” He turned to leave, Sam behind him, when Layla made a high pitched, baby scream. And the room filled with light.


	11. Chapter 11

The light quickly faded, leaving everyone in the room temporarily blinded. Dean rubbed his eyes to get his sight back. Cas blinked a few times, the temporary blindness wearing off. There was a silence in the room, which made Cas realize that Layla wasn’t crying anymore.

“Layla!” Cas called out, things coming into view.

Like (Y/n) sitting up in bed, holding the little girl that Jack must have dropped when the light filled the room. Cas stood there, staring at her. She looked up at him, her eyes a little wide.

“I…” She started to say, but Cas silenced her by walking over and sealing his lips on hers.

“Did she just bring you back to life?” Dean asked, staring at the living and breathing (Y/n). she broke apart from Cas and looked down at Layla, laying in her arms. Before she could answer, Jack was jumping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her and Layla.

“She’s perfect.” Jack said, smiling at (Y/n) then Cas.

“She’s powerful.” Sam said. (Y/n) could see the fear in Sam and Dean’s eyes. Fear that this child could be a bigger threat than they had originally thought. She held Layla closer to her chest and kissed the top of her head, trying to shield her from them.

“Any idea on baby daddy yet?” Dean asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I didn’t give his name. He hasn’t gotten in contact with me since Jody’s.” Dean threw his hands up in the air.

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?!” He said loudly. (Y/n) looked down at Layla, who was getting a little scared. “We have two half angel kids in the bunker. One of them literally just brought their mom back to life!” (Y/n) looked up at Cas. He noticed Layla’s distress and turned back to the ranting Winchester.

“Dean.” He said, but his warning went unnoticed. Jack looked over at Layla and saw her starting to glow.

“Sam.” Jack said. Sam looked over at him and then down at Layla.

“Uh, Dean, maybe you should lower your voice…” Sam said. But Dean just glared at him.

“Why should I?” He asked. “This is a serious situation Sam!” Layla started crying then. (Y/n) cried to calm her by rocking her, but another light filled the room. Dean instantly was silenced. And when the light vanished, he wasn’t standing there anymore.

“Dean?” Sam called out, but got no response. “Dean!” That’s when the sound of a meow could be heard. Sam looked down to see Dean’s clothes on the floor. And something moving under them.

“She didn’t…” (Y/n) said. Sam moved the shirt aside to reveal a very confused looking cat. It had dark brown fur with black stripes throughout, but what gave it away that it was Dean was the bright, emerald green eyes.

“Oh, she did.” Sam said, picking the cat up. He kept glaring at Layla. “We have to fix this.”

“Well, I don’t even know how she did it.” (Y/n) said. “She was scared because he was yelling.”

“And it could’ve been worse.” Jack pointed out. “She could’ve blown him up or something.” Dean hissed at Jack but sneezed a little not long after. Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Looks like someone is allergic to themselves.” He pointed out. Dean clawed Sam’s arm, making him drop him. “Hey! Bad kitty!” Dean just walked away from him, jumping onto the desk in the room to have a better view. Layla had calmed since the noise had gone away and was back to sleeping peacefully.

****

A couple hours later found (Y/n) and Layla both resting, Cas watching over his wife to make sure that she was, in fact, still breathing. Sam slowly pushed the door open, watching Cas. It was a good thing he didn’t need sleep. A normal person would’ve fallen asleep at her bedside. Cas looked up at Sam then.

“How is Dean doing?” Cas asked.

“I have him distracted with tuna and Jack has a laser pointer.” Sam explained. “He might be Dean, but he’s a cat now, so it’s easy to distract him.” Cas nodded and looked back at (Y/n). “She’s okay Cas. She’s not going anywhere.”

“I can’t be too sure.” Cas said. Sam nodded and turned to leave.

‘Castiel…’ A soft voice whispered. Cas looked around, but Sam had already walked away, so it wasn’t him. ‘Come on dear Castiel, why don’t we have a little chat?’ Cas kept looking around. ‘Come outside. I can’t come to you.’ Cas stood up and made his way out of the room, looking down the hallway. But Jack was in the library playing with Dean, and Sam was researching any possible way to reverse it. (Y/n) was sleeping, so it wasn’t her either. So Cas made his way down the hallway.

‘You’re getting warmer.’ The voice laughed. It sounded so familiar. And how the hell was it in his head? He made his way up the stairs and out the bunker door, walking a little ways down the gravel lane that led to it. He could see someone standing there, arms crossed.

“It’s about damn time.” The man said. “I was wasting energy projecting to you over angel radio.”

“Do I know you?” Cas asked. The man laughed.

“Well, I would say you do.” He said with a smile. “My daughter is in your home.” Cas dropped the angel blade he carried around and raised it at the man. He just laughed. “I don’t think that’ll do you much good.”

“Why not?” Cas asked. “Who are you?”

“You know damn well who I am Castiel.” The other angel explained, lightning flashing behind him to show a full set of strong looking wings. The man’s face changed some though, looking more skeletal for a brief second. Cas just kept staring. “But then again, I guess you’ve killed so many angels and locked so many away, we start to blur after awhile.”

“Metatron?” Cas asked. The other angel laughed.

“Don’t insult me. Plus, you dear Aunt Amara sent him to the Empty, didn’t she?” He said. “Come on Castiel, people say you never forget your first.” Cas’s eyes widened.

“No…” He said, taking a step back, gravel sliding around him. The grin on the man’s face widened.

“Ah, so you do remember me.” He laughed. “Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s have a little chat.”


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s...it’s impossible.” Cas said, staring at the man ahead of him. “You…”

“Were left to rot in jail?” He asked. “Come one Castiel, say my name for old time sake.”

“Azrael…” Cas said softly. “And we didn’t leave you to rot in jail…”

“What do you call stripping my power to give to that horseman and his reapers and locking me in a cage just like he did with Lucifer?” Azrael asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You killed a whole city! We had to cover it up with a volcanic eruption!” Cas said. Azrael laughed.

“God does it and it’s okay and you look the other way. I do it, and I’m ruining family dinner and making little Anna and Hannah cry.” Azrael rolled his eyes. “But, now that I think of it, you’re the only one left of the group that locked me away, aren’t you?”

“So are you going to kill me then?” Cas asked. Azrael laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“No Castiel, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to hurt you in the same way you hurt me.” He explained. Cas just shrugged.

“Go ahead and take my grace. I’ve lived without it before.” Cas shot back. Azrael just shook his head.

“I loved my powers. The power of death. But it was taken from me and given to others. It broke my heart.” Azrael explained. “You love dear (Y/n) and my daughter. Wouldn’t it be ashamed if someone took them away from you?” Cas raised the knife he was holding.

“You won’t get anywhere near them.” He said. Azrael just smiled.

“They can’t stay inside forever. You know that.” Azrael laughed. “Eventually, she’ll have to go out. And I’ll be there.”

“I won’t ever let you get them.” Cas growled. Azrael just laughed.

“I’m the true Angel of Death. I can do whatever I want.” Azrael said. “Or at least, I will be again.” He turned to leave. “I’ll see you again very soon Castiel.” With that, he was gone. Cas turned and quickly went back to the bunker, locking the door behind him. Sam looked up from the table he was reading at. Dean was laying on a pile of books, asleep.

“Cas?” Sam asked. “Everything okay?”

“I just met Layla’s father.” Cas explained. Sam’s eyes widened.

“What? Who is it?” Sam asked. “Maybe we can do some research or something.”

“There’s no need.” Cas said. “I know exactly what he wants.”

“And what’s that?” Sam asked. Cas sighed.

“He wants revenge on me. Because I let our brothers strip him of his powers, let them seperate it up between the reapers, let them throw him in jail.” Cas set in the chair by Sam and watched as Dean stretched, found a comfy spot, and went back to sleep.

“So what, he’s mad because he got grounded?” Sam asked. Cas sighed.

“You know the story of Pompeii?” Cas asked. SAm nodded. “Well, that’s not exactly how it happened. The people were all dead before the volcano. We propped them up to make them look like they were alive when it happened. Azrael killed them all because he was bored. Went for a walk through town and touched every person. Man, woman, child, even animals. And the Romans, well, they weren’t exactly into believing that a whole city could drop dead for no reason. So we covered it up.”

“I....I don’t know what to say.” Sam said. “But I thought Death was older than God.”

“Death is. But there weren’t always reapers. Azrael was his apprentice. He was supposed to act like the reapers and do most of the scouting for souls. But he got power hungry. Since Death is neutral, he couldn’t do anything about it. But Michael did.” Sam nodded.

“The only thing I can say is your family drama makes ours look like something you’d see on Full House.” Sam said. He looked over at Dean. “So we’ve got a former Angel of Death after us and Dean’s still a cat.”

“Have you attempted to get Layla to change him back?” Cas asked.

“She’s barely a year old. I don’t think she even understands that she made him a cat.” Sam said. “She just knows that he’s not yelling anymore.” Dean sneezed in his sleep. “Now, instead, we have a death machine with claws that is allergic to himself.” Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway then. Cas looked to see (Y/n).

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Cas asked, going to her. “You should be resting.”

“I need to help.” She said. “I heard you talking to Sam. I don’t want him to get Layla. She brought me back. He might try to take the power that she has inside her. I don’t want him to hurt her.”

“And I won’t let that happen, but I literally just held your dead body less than twelve hours ago. I need you to get your strength back.” He held her close to him.

“Would putting the hiding sigil on them work?” Sam suggested.

“For (Y/n), yes. But Layla is half angel. And she doesn’t have the skills to block out angel radio. He knows where she is.” Sam nodded. (Y/n) watched Dean on the pile of books.

“I’m assuming that he’ll probably want her and me gone once this is all done and over with.” (Y/n) said softly.

“I’ll talk to him.” Sam said. “But I doubt he will. Especially since you married Cas. And didn’t bother to tell us.” (Y/n) sighed. But Sam dropped it because he saw how tired she looked. And he was sure that once they got Dean back to normal, they would discuss it. “Get her back to bed. I’ll make you some food.”

“I’m fine.” (Y/n) said, holding back a yawn.

“Love, you’re sleeping on your feet.” Cas said. He scooped her up and carried her back to her room. Jack was watching Layla as she slept. He had taken the role of big brother to heart. If Layla so much as whimpered, he was right there to help. Cas helpd (Y/n) to bed and went over to check on Jack and Layla.

“YOu’re a good brother Jack.” CAs said, patting his shoulder. Jack just smiled at him. “Call for me if anything happens, okay? I need to go talk to Sam.”

“Okay.” Jack said, turning back to Layla. Cas left and went back out to Sam, trying to plan how to keep (Y/n) and Layla safe from Azrael.

****

(Y/n) was deep asleep when it started. The dream. She was forced to watch as angels came after Layla to kill her. They were trapped in the bunker with no way to get out, since the Winchester’s and Cas had locked them in. She held Layla close to her as the angels came closer.

“You can escape this.” A voice said in her head. “Just leave the bunker. It’ll be safer for you if you do. When you wake up, take Layla and run.”

“But…” (Y/n) said to herself as the angels got near.

“If you stay, the Winchester’s will lock both of you in. They’ll let the angels kill the half breed. Escape while you still can. Or they will come for you.”

(Y/n) closed her eyes in the dream and made up her mind.

Her and Layla had to run.


	13. Chapter 13

“So...what do we do now?” Sam asked as Dean set on the other end of the table, batting at dust particles. Cas shrugged.

“I have no idea.” Cas said. “Most human mothers never survive the process of giving birth to a nephilim. I don’t know what to do to help her, much less raising an actual baby. Jack was a young adult, so I missed all the other stages of growing up.”

“I don’t have much experience either. That was Dean.” He motioned over to the cat. “And he’s a little stuck at the moment.” Dean kept batting off a book that Sam had laying on the desk. It wasn’t a big book, and the cat could easily knock it off. “Damn it Dean! Stop!” Sam tore a piece of paper, balled it, and threw. Dean took off like a shot after it. “We need to fix him.”

“I can’t find anything about what Layla did to him.” Cas said with a sigh. “Sam, this is all new. Jack seemed a lot easier.”

“Well, that’s because Jack could talk to you and understand you. She’s literally a newborn. She doesn’t understand what’s going on yet.” Sam explained. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Dean could still be heard, chasing that piece of paper. “I really should get him some food.”

“I think there’s tuna in the pantry.” Cas explained. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea for either of us to leave right now.” Sam nodded. Jack quickly ran in then, looking upset.

“Sam. Cas. Something's not right.” He explained. They looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“It’s (Y/n). She seems highly distressed. She’s mumbling stuff in her sleep about someone wanting to hurt Layla. I don’t know what to do.” Cas and Sam immediately stood up and walked into the room, where (Y/n) was tossing and turning on the bed. She was sweaty, disheveled, and looked like she might be in pain. Cas placed a hand on her forehead, trying to see what she was, but it was blocked.

“Damn it.” Cas grumbled. “It’s Azrael. I know it is. He’s playing off of her paranoia or something.”

“Paranoia?” Jack asked. Cas sighed.

“I’ve never seen a human mother survive the birth of a nephilim. But I have seen human fathers survive. And they become paranoid after the experience, especially if they were well bonded to the angel that they had a child with. And I think that (Y/n) has that. I know she was paranoid while pregnant, that’s why she didn’t want to tell Sam and Dean about our marriage.” Cas explained. (Y/n) opened her eyes then and moved away from Cas quickly.

“(Y/n).” Jack said. Sam stood in the doorway, watching.

“Get back!” (Y/n) called out. “Stay away!”

“(Y/n), it’s me.” Cas said.

They want to kill her. Azrael whispered in her mind. (Y/n) shook her head and sprung out of bed, grabbing her daughter into her arms. Run away (Y/n). Run. Run away and never return.

(Y/n) took off then. Bare feet, no diaper bag, no car seat. Nothing to protect her and Layla from what was out there. Dean stopped playing and ran with them, trying to help. Jack, Cas, and Sam were right behind her.

“(Y/n)! Stop!” Sam called out.

“Stay away from us!” She cried.

“If we can just get her back, Jack and I can put some barrier in her head.” Cas explained. “We just need her to calm down.” Jack closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, and soon, he was standing right in front of (Y/n)’s path. He placed a calming hand on her forehead.

“Stop!” (Y/n) cried out. “You want to kill us!”

“Layla is my little sister. I would never harm her. Or you.” Jack explained. (Y/n), exhausted from everything she had been through in the past 48 hours, fell to her knees as Sam and Cas caught up to her. Dean rubbed up against her, trying to add some comfort.

“P-please.” (Y/n) cried. “Please don’t.” She held Layla close to her chest. Cas set beside her and placed his hands on each side of her head. There was so much confusion in her mind he needed to help clear. Jack took the cue and held his hands by (Y/n), focusing like Cas was. Azrael was fighting back, trying to keep the hold he had on her.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as (Y/n) cried out. Cas hated that he was hurting her this way. Or period. 

“He’s fighting back.” Cas said, closing his eyes to focus. With one push of all the energy that he could muster, Cas fought back. As hard as Azrael pushed, Cas and Jack pushed harder. The bunker walls started to shake and Dean ran for cover. Sam didn’t think to run though. By the time he did, it was too late as the opposing graces collided and sent out a shock wave that knocked everyone down. Cas, Jack, Sam, and (Y/n) all on the floor.

The only noise that could be heard was Dean’s claws on the cold floor and Layla’s screams as she laid on (Y/n)’s chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It's been fun!

“Damn it.” Sam groaned as he set up and looked around. Jack was awake and alert, but Cas and (Y/n) were still down for the count. Layla was crying, so Sam picked her up and handed her to Jack before checking his two friends. Cas woke up first, followed by (Y/n).

“How do you feel?” Sam asked, checking her head for injuries.

“Like I got hit by a truck.” She groaned. Sam found a goose egg, but no blood. Cas was immediately at her side.

“Feel like I’m going to kill you and Layla?” Cas asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No, I feel more like I need a taco.” She smiled at him some. “Whatever you did worked. I can’t hear that voice anymore.”

“This is probably just temporary. Azrael will be back.” Cas explained. “We need to arm ourselves. He’s not going to stop until he gets what he came here for.” He looked at (Y/n). “You and our daughter.”

“Holy oil and the blades.” Sam said. “We already have warding up, but it’s obviously not working. Do you have anything stronger?”

“Not to stop him. We’re going to have to fight.” Cas told him. Sam nodded and looked at (Y/n).

“You need to rest.” He said, but she shook her head. “(Y/n), you’ve been through hell the past few days.”

“No. I’m not resting until I know that Layla is safe from that monster.” She looked over at Jack, who had soothed Layla into a slumber. Sam and Cas went to gather supplies while (Y/n), Jack, and Layla headed for the library, the safest room in the house. Dean was right with them, meowing the whole time.

“Okay, here we go.” Sam said, laying things out. Just as he did, the door to the bunker flew out, crashing hard against the wall. (Y/n) took Layla from Jack and held her close to her chest while Sam and Cas armed themselves. He walked in then, boots hitting heavy against the metal staircase.

“I’m so tired of playing these games with you Castiel.” Azrael growled. He looked tired and like he had seen battle. The same shockwave that had knocked everyone out in the bunker had done a number on him as well. “Just give me the child and her mother and I’ll be on my way.”

“Over my dead body.” Cas growled. Dean stood by him, hissing.

“Aww, a cute little kitty. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a trip to the vet.” Azrael taunted, making a scissor motion with his fingers. Dean started clawing at his leg, but Azrael tossed him. HE looked behind Sam and Cas to see (Y/n) standing there with Layla.

“My beautiful bride and our child.” Azrael said with a smile.

“Screw you.” (Y/n) declared. Azrael laughed.

“She’s got a mouth on her.” He went to make a step closer, but Sam raised one of the blades to stop him. “Do you remember, back when my brother Zachariah was running the show, the pain of bleeding from your stomach, as the metal taste of blood rushed into your mouth and clogged your airway? Well, I can make that a million times worse on you Winchester.”

“I’ve been tortured by the devil, by the British Men of Letters. Shot, stabbed, kicked, burnt, and a whole hell of a lot of things. There’s nothing you can do that can hurt me.” Sam told him. Azrael laughed.

“I’m the Angel of Death Samuel. I can hurt you in ways you can’t possibly imagine.” Azrael taunted. Sam made a move to attack the angel, but Azrael sidestepped him easily and reached out a hand to touch Sam’s chest, dropping him to the ground. Sam laid on the ground, gasping for air.

“Sam!” (Y/n) called out.

“We stripped your power.” Cas growled. Azrael laughed.

“You think that witches you run with are the only ones with spells up their sleeves?” Azrael looked over at Layla. “Of course, I won’t have full power, but I can tap into the little one’s every once in a while.”

“Like hell!” (Y/n) said. Azrael smiled and walked towards her again, but Cas stood in his way this time.

“You’re not touching my wife or my daughter.” Cas warned.

“Was it you she was begging for when that sweet angel was created?” Azrael asked. Cas laughed himself at him, digging his blade into Azrael’s arm. Azrael let out a nasty scream and tossed Cas, hitting the wall with a thud. Jack was the last line of defense between (Y/n) and Azrael.

“Okay, okay. I’ve seen about enough.” A woman’s voice said. Cas looked up from where he was to see Billie walking in. “Nice place you got here Winchester.” She looked down at Sam, with a cat sitting right by him, ready for the attack. “Oh no Sam, don’t get up.” She snapped her fingers and he started to breathe again. She turned to look at Azrael. “Hello.”

“You.” He growled. “New face but I still know it’s you.”

“Perhaps we should sit down and talk.” Billie said, but she knew that Azrael wasn’t having it. “I did not ask to be given your powers.”

“But you were!” He snapped. “You took it from me and I want it back.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” She said. “You need to be able to keep a calm head at all times, and my records show several instances of mass death that had to be wrote off due to natural disasters and other phenomenon.”

“I don’t care.”

“Wow, you’re making such a great case for me to give it back to you.” She rolled her eyes. “You brought a nephilim into the world for personal gain. That makes you no better than Lucifer, am I right?” A light bulb exploded by Azrael.

“Don’t you dare compare me to him!” He hissed. Billie shook her head.

“Leave them alone. Return to Heaven. Your brothers and sisters need you. Your kind is a dying breed. I’d hate to see you on the endangered species list.” Azrael launched himself at her, not realizing how stupid his mistake was. Because Death knew not to go anywhere unprepared, and Billie had her scythe ready. (Y/n) covered Layla’s eyes and had Jack turn away as the former reaper impaled the angel in the abdomen.

“You should’ve gone home.” Billie said, watching as the light faded from Azrael’s eyes and he collapsed into a pile of dust on the bunker floor. The room was silent.

“You...you killed him.” Cas whispered. Billie nodded.

“You’re welcome.” She turned to leave. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” She snapped her fingers and she was gone. Dean stood up from the floor, no longer a cat.

“Dean.” Sam said, pulling himself up. “Welcome back.”

“Anyone else want some tuna?” Dean asked, scratching at his ear. Sam laughed and shook his head. Cas made his way to (Y/n) and Layla.

“Are you both okay?” Cas asked, cupping (y/n)’s face. He looked down at Layla.

“We’re both fine.” (Y/n) reassured him. He kissed her deeply then kissed the top of Layla’s head.

“I love you both so much.” Cas said, resting his forehead against hers.

“So, what now?” Dean asked. “What do we do?”

“We get to live.” Cas said with a smile on his face. “We get to be a family.” He held (Y/n) and Layla close to him.

They knew their peace wouldn’t last, but they would enjoy it while it did.


End file.
